Here for you entertainment
by Blackened Skies
Summary: What the Viper wants, the Viper gets. Slash.


_So hot, Out the box, Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, Heat it up, I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid  
I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Cody let his hips move with the music, he was too far gone to care he was dancing like a complete slut, he just knew he was loving the attention he was getting. It didn't come as a surprise to many people to know that Cody thrieved on being the center of attention.

_Let's go, It's my show, Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip, off the glitz, That I'm gonna display  
I told yaI'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

He'd come to the bar with Ted. Ted had no intention of dragging someone pack to the hotel to dominate him, unlike his friend, he'd just come for, well. Cody thought he was there to be his wingman but in truth he'd been approuched by someone a bit scarier then Cody. Ted was there to relay back messages to someone. Someone who was going to have Cody in every sense of the word.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

Randy walked into the club, walking straight towards the bar, nodding in acknowledgement to Ted. The superstar made a motion to the left with head, Randy's eyes followed the motion. There was no missing Cody, he was in the center of the dance floor, his head being pulled back by his hair as another man worked his throat. Tensing his jaw Randy headed straight over. Fuck getting a drink, there was no way he was about to allow someone to mark Cody.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

The man currently all over the drunken superstar, wasn't happy when The Viper cut in, he was about to say something until he got fixed with a cold, hard stare. The slut on the dance floor might look like a fine piece of ass but he wasn't worth a broken nose so with a snarl the man walked away. Cody let out a disapointed whine, before openeing his eyes, seeing Randy for for the first time.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Opening his mouth to say something, Randy rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. Grabbing the back of his short hair, he pulled Cody's head back, shoving his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Cody resisted for a few moments pressing his hands against Randy's chest but soon he melted against the bigger man, giving up control. Hoe could he not when the kiss was so good damn good?

_It's alright, You'll be fine, Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain. Take the pleasure, I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, Not your mind, Let me into your soul  
I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown_

Hauling Cody out of the club, Randy pulled him down an alley, catching his arm when he stumbled with a giggle.  
"The taxi's..." Randy cut him off by shoving him against a wall roughly, a hand resting on a patch of wall by his head, the other going to his hip to anchor him as he pressed their bodies flush together.  
"You're mine."

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

Moans of pleasure were ripped from the younger's throat as Randy bit into his shoulder again, his cock burried balls deep in his tight ass. Cody's neck and shoulder's were littered with Hickey's, bruises and bites, his back scratched and bleeding from being fucked so violently against the wall, but jesus christ he loved every single second and Randy knew it.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Randy pulled back from the lip bruising kiss, a smirk crossing his face as, he looked at the blissful expression on Cody's face, who was unwrapping his legs from around his waist. ducking down he grabbed his jeans, pulling them up their eyes meeting when cody stood up fully. He started to turn red, the reality of what had just happened hitting him. Every movement causing somewhere on him to send a delicious wave of pained pleasure through him, reminding him where Randy had been.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Leaning against the wall opposite Randy pulled out a cigerette, lighting it and taking a long drag before he spoke.  
"You were right this was fun, but if I ever catch you letting someone else get as close to marking my property as that bastard tonight, I will make you regret it."  
The perfectly sober Cody just flashed him a smile. "Next time show up quicker babe." And with that he sauntered away down the alley, leaving Randy to stare at the ass he loved so much.


End file.
